Simply Love
by wakawaka22
Summary: Fluffy little SebaCiel, in which there's some taunting and seducing going around  Nothing else to say, really. A hard Sebastian, some chocolate cake, and seductive!Ciel. XD Yaoi


**Hey! So this is a fluffy little SebaCiel. Disclaimer: Don't own Kuroshitsuji.**

**Enjoy!**

**Edit: Sorry, I noticed the kind of breaks I used didn't show, so I re-uploaded it. Everything is the same, except that there are now breaks '~O~'.**

* * *

><p>Sebastian watched, mesmerized, by the hypnotizing constant action; in, out, in, out. Each time accompanied by a taunting circling of tongue through luscious cherry-red lips; in, out, in, out.<p>

Ciel watched, smirking lightly as he saw how enchanted his butler was by these simply movements of his. Why, he was simply eating cake! However, always game for a bit of fun, Ciel stabbed a piece of his luxurious chocolate cake. Watching sadistically as cherry-flavoured chocolate syrup oozed out of the cake's spongy filling, he then brought the mouthful of heaven towards his full lips. Lips curling into a little smile, he teased, "Why, Sebastian, this cake you've made today is simply lo~ve~ly~" The little devil emphasized each syllable with a bite of cake, making sure to lick each tip of his fork slowly and sensually as he tapped his foot under the stone table.

Oh, Sebastian knew exactly what his little master was up to. Thinking he could beat his demon butler? Pfft. Outrageous. Time to step this little thing of the earl's up a notch.

"Of course, Bocchan," Sebastian said in his low, sultry tone, "whatever would a Phantomhive servant do," he took slow steps towards his young master, "if he couldn't do such a simple thing as _that_?" Each honey-coated word brought him closer to his young master, until eventually he was mere centimeters from the unsuspecting earl's back. 'Simple thing' saw him standing right behind his bocchan, 'as' echoed around the garden as Sebastian leaned down, level to Ciel's ear, and '_that_?' brought him whispering huskily as he brought his hips forward, lightly pressing the front of his pants against the earl's back through the opening on the chair Ciel sat in.

The young earl's eyes widened momentarily as he felt the hardness between Sebastian's legs making itself known, face shocked and smirk wiped clean off. Only for it to return with hints of a smug grin playing along, complete with glazed half-lidded eyes staring unseeingly ahead.

"My, my, Sebastian. Don't be getting ahead of yourself now." Ciel accentuated his light chiding with an unnecessary lift of his hips, reaching for his tea as his firm ass brushed teasingly along Sebastian's length. As he sat back down, tea cup in hand, ass once more rubbing lightly against Sebastian's rather-tight pants, Ciel added in afterthought, "And you might want to get a new pair of pants, if those are getting too tight for you."

His little smirk morphed into a full-blown, seductive grin, leaning arrogantly backwards as he pressed his back rather pointedly against his subject of discussion – Sebastian's pants, of course.

Sebastian, in response, hisses softly; just loud enough for demon ears that human ones would not be able to detect. Unfortunately for him, in his little moment of excitement, Sebastian forgot that his little master was no longer a human but a demon now. Too late he realized, receiving a pleased _tsk_ in response. Sebastian kept quiet after that; biding his time for the perfect moment of revenge. He grinned a little grin, likewise to that of a madman's, as he patiently waited for his little master to finish his tea.

~O~

With a last lick of the lips, Ciel got up from his chair, tilting his head slightly to work out the cricks in his neck. He had thoroughly enjoyed his tea; he had found out soon enough that even if demons were unable to taste human food, _he_ could. He figured it was because he had previously been a human, whereas Sebastian had been born – no, _introduced_ to this world already as a demon.

Walking past a small fishpond and into his temporary mansion (a small thing compared to the Phantomhive's), Ciel entered the bedroom he shared with the older demon. With a turn of his heel, he flopped down spread-eagle on the bed, stomach down as he buried his face in the fluffy down.

"Meh, Sebastian – "

He didn't get to finish, however, as the butler that had been silently following him finally made his move.

Pouncing on his young master's prone form on the bed, Sebastian nuzzled the stunned demon's neck, before getting up just as quickly as he'd lain down.

"Wha-?"

Ciel had attempted to get up, disheveled from Sebastian's sudden attack, when he realized that his hands' movements were restricted. A quick sideways glance told him it was because a certain _somebody_ had, faster than the eye could see, handcuffed him to the bedrail.

Yes. Handcuffed. Not only that, but handcuffed _him._

Oh dear. Somebody was going to pay dearly. And that somebody seemed to be wearing a black butler uniform and a cheesy smirk on his face.

Ciel took a deep breath in preparation. 3..2…1.

Sebastian stared in mild shock. In literally a nanosecond, Ciel had transformed from flustered and angered to… Well. Seductive didn't quite cut it.

His young master's lashes seemed to have grown an extra centimeter in length, each curve perfectly just-so. His eyelids had dropped to half-mast, concealing cerulean blue orbs with so much depth Sebastian had to quickly look away so as not to drown in the twin pools. His mouth had opened a little, cherry-red – no, his lips were no longer cherry red but a deep shade of maroon as a polished black nail rested lightly against the plump flesh. The slender finger extended downwards, to the fist resting lightly in the crook of a graceful neck – wrist straining its respective handcuff –, propping up a perfectly-sculpted chin.

Down his cloth covered body, a thin strip of supple skin was exposed to the afternoon sunlight, the demon's suit-top having ridden up slightly in all his shifting. His body curved a little towards the fetal position, giving his firm ass a nice curve to it. One leg was spread out, open, while the other was bent at the knee. This resulted in a teasing half-view of his crotch, stretched over the visible bump – Sebastian _was _rather attractive when he was trying to get sex – as it showed off his beautiful legs.

The only thing missing, or rather too much, was his clothes.

After standing mouth agape and making a rather large fool of himself, Sebastian got to work, quickly and efficiently ridding his young master of clothes he simply did not need. Stepping back to admire Ciel in that same position, but rather in the nude, Sebastian had a hard time keeping his blood in his body, where it belonged, instead of gushing down his nose in torrents.

"Young Master..." Sebastian drawled, one hand on his shoulder…

And then he began stripping.

One by one, his articles of clothing fell to the floor, revealing pale white skin stretched over taut muscles rippling with each movement. Six-pack, strong biceps… You crave it, he got it. Now it was Ciel's turn to stare, eyes following each and every movement as he tried not to salivate. Striding forward in all his buff glory, Sebastian leaned down on the bed, red eyes staring straight into dazed blue ones.

"Well, Young Master, shall we get started, then?"

~O~

"Mmm.. so sweet…" Sebastian murmured mindlessly, arms tightly encircling his beloved.

"Sweet as a kitten?" was his reply, followed by a soft poke to the stomach.

"Mm… More like a lynx.." He received a rather unsatisfied, _much_ harsher poke to the stomach.

"Okay, okay, like the chocolate treat you had earlier…"

"You bastard! You can't even taste the bloody things!" This was hissed lowly in warning as a sneaky arm made its way _down there_, threatening pain in a most inhumane way to all men. Ciel would fight dirty if he had to; been doing it all his life.

"True, young master." The sleepy Sebastian sighed. "Fine; you are as sweet to me as a fresh corpse, sullied in dirt and grime, disgraced to the depths of hell for his heinous deeds, and yet with a soul as pure and white as a daffodil."

Silence.

Then, for all his efforts, the half-awake demon received another harsh poke to the stomach – but at least his goods weren't being held hostage anymore – and a grumbled, "Stupid demon. That has _got_ to be the most unromantic, ridiculous and downright preposterous thing to say to a lover." The young earl received nothing but an exaggerated snore in reply.

Rolling his sapphire orbs – Sebastian once said he preferred the crystalline beauties to the blood-red monstrosities, and since then Ciel's eyes had always remained a suspicious blue –, the little demon once more muttered a "Stupid demon" under his breath, snuggling deeper into his butler's embrace as he got ready for the demon way of slumber.

His lips curled into a little smile as taut arms tightened their hold in response.

~End~

* * *

><p><strong>Haha. The fluff must be killing you. Review please! :)<strong>


End file.
